Patent application FR 2 773 443 discloses a refillable atomizer spray comprising a body defining a chamber for storing liquid. The atomizer further comprises a piston slidably received in the body and capable of being pressed down in order to reduce the volume of the chamber and dispense the liquid. The quantity of substance that is dispensed depends on the length of the depression stroke of the piston with the chamber being completely emptied when the piston is depressed over its full stroke. That atomizer does not make it easy to dispense an accurate quantity of liquid corresponding to a fraction of the maximum volume of the chamber.
Patent application FR 2 705 039 describes a dispenser device comprising a receptacle containing a supply of liquid and fitted with a first pump, and a refillable flask fitted with a second pump. The flask can be refilled with liquid via the first pump. In order to dispense the liquid contained in the flask, the user separates the flask from the receptacle and then actuates the second pump.
Patent application FR 2 813 291 describes a system for filling a secondary flask from a main flask. The main flask is fitted with tubes enabling the main and secondary flasks to be put into fluid communication. When the secondary flask is fitted with a pump, the pump must be removed before interconnecting the main and secondary flasks for refilling.
Patent application FR 2 802 447 describes a refillable spray system comprising a tank and a spray fitted with a pump. The tank and the spray are provided with ducts suitable for being temporarily interconnected in order to enable the spray to be refilled. The duct extending into the spray is open at its top end to allow the liquid to flow directly into the tank of the spray system.
Patent application FR 2 556 091 describes a removable refillable device comprising a body and a piston slidably received in the body. That device does not have a pump.